


【2020 Omega桶周】第二天：忏悔

by schumann



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alpha Bruce Wayne, M/M, Omega Jason Todd, Omega Jason Todd Week 2020
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:40:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23677807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schumann/pseuds/schumann
Summary: 第二天主题：杰森被标记的传闻
Relationships: Jason Todd/Bruce Wayne
Kudos: 13
Collections: omega Jason Todd week 2020





	【2020 Omega桶周】第二天：忏悔

**Author's Note:**

> 重点1：这篇是给 @狼毛毡 的生日贺文（虽然已经过了），在狼宝宝的十二月党人AU系列上叠加了ABO世界观，具体设定请看狼宝宝的首页。请大家一定要点进她的首页看看什么叫神仙写文，我这样没文化的辣鸡写手根本写不出这位神仙太太百分之一的美。
> 
> 重点2：我本人不信教且不关心任何宗教仪式（RAmen的煮和天父救主克苏鲁不算），在网上搜了一圈也没找到相关宗教仪式的详细流程说明，如果写错那都怪我，了解的朋友们请在评论里指点我，我会进行修改。
> 
> 重点3： @狼毛毡 的原作CP是Brujay，我这里虽然没有明确出现，但还是沿用吧

圣瓦西里教区的老监督今天迎来了一位访客。

这位可敬的先生是前来忏悔的，心中羞愧让他把手里羊皮纸写就的发露单（注释1）捏出了皱纹，为了保护他的隐私，就让我们暂且称呼他为伊万先生。

“感谢你的到来伊万先生，或许你愿意稍微等待一两个小时，那时陶德祭司或许能够返回教堂，由他来开解你的烦恼或许更好。”毕竟圣瓦西里教区的教徒们都喜欢听陶德祭司布道也乐于向他忏悔，却偶有嘲笑我年老昏聩，老监督在心里自嘲。

“尊敬的监督大人，我衷心希望由您来听取我的忏悔，”伊万先生眼神游移，额上的汗珠滚滚之下，仿佛身处沸水中一般坐立不安，“我实在不能在主的面前撒谎或隐瞒，我的忏悔与陶德祭司有关，由他来主持仪式实在让我无地自容。”

“我出生、受洗在圣瓦西里教区，一直以来都严守教义，陶德祭司加入本地教堂时尚且年幼，我较他年长就视他为弟，我见他信仰虔诚历经苦修故心生敬意，我辨他仪态端庄容貌秀美则心有疼爱，我晓他身体羸弱成长缓慢便心存怜惜……我一直将陶德祭司视为未来的圣徒，敬他爱他，哪怕去年陶德祭司分化成为Omega后受到颇多质疑，那些自视甚高的教会高层和贵族Alpha虽然不敢当面口吐恶言，但背地里无不是丑态毕露令人作呕。我虽有心相助，但碍于能力有限，除了言语安慰只能每日默默祈祷，祈求上帝垂怜虔诚信徒，助他渡过难关。”

“最近我听说了一个传言，言说陶德祭司已经被那位贵族军官Alpha、高贵的布鲁斯·韦恩大人标记，即将退出教会与韦恩大人结为伴侣。听到这消息时我几乎晕倒，醒来时无名的怒火燃烧了我的大脑，若彼时二人身处我的眼前，或许我已经犯下不可饶恕的罪孽。”

伊万先生停下诉说，双手捂住面颊，全身颤抖。老监督默默叹息，温声安慰他不用为了未曾犯下的罪而痛苦，所有人都曾在心中产生过黑暗的念头，只要牢记神的指引控制自己，便不是罪过。

“不！不是这样的！我已经犯下了大罪！那时的我是如此愤怒，恨不得立刻拿起刀剑冲向那位韦恩大人，与他决斗，将他杀死以消解我心中的愤恨，这已然犯了暴怒之罪！当我冷静下来时，我终于明白，我对陶德祭司的感情根本就不是对兄弟、对圣者、对上帝的圣洁之爱，而是对情人、对伴侣的爱欲！而我居然欺骗了自己这么多年，我是一个多么虚伪的人！我乐于听陶德祭司布道，乐于与他交谈，乐于与他共处，全然出于我对他的恋慕之情，我是如此地深爱他，这程度之深，唉，我已经犯了色欲之罪（注释2）……”伊万先生泣不成声，几乎哽咽得说不出话，“……我还犯了嫉妒之罪，而且时日已久。此前，当陶德祭司表露出对韦恩大人的倾慕之情时，我的心就已遭利维坦吞噬，当他对他微笑时，我嫉妒；当他对他轻声细语时，我嫉妒；当他受他帮助时，我嫉妒；当他为他辩解时，我嫉妒；而现在，我是如此嫉妒韦恩大人能拥他入怀，能得他相伴，能与他厮守……为何他能得此殊荣！！分明是我与陶德祭司相识在前！！陶德祭司也曾对我微笑，对我轻声细语，助我，怜我，开导我，为何转头便与他人相拥……”

老监督没有言语，只是让伊万先生纵情放声痛哭。

“……唉，美少年总是反复无常，风流薄情；请主原宥他的罪过，不然就惩罚我吧（注释3）！”伊万先生终于停下哭声，满面通红地擦干眼泪。

接下来老监督持续开解了这位伊万先生一个小时，方才让他明白两件事：第一，陶德祭司被标记的传闻是子虚乌有的，这位虔诚的神职人员依旧守贞；第二，陶德祭司真的没有对伊万先生有任何超出神职人员与信众友爱之情的感情。

唉，愿上帝垂怜这可怜的人吧！

END

**Author's Note:**

> 注释1：东正教没有告解亭，教徒想要忏悔时，要携带一张罗列了自己罪行的纸，即发露单，走到祭司面前忏悔，得到祭司解答后用领带覆头，胸前划十字。
> 
> 注释2：这是但丁在《神曲》中对色欲的描写，“过分爱慕对方，以至于超越了对神的爱”
> 
> 注释3：作者是Samuel Hanagid，11世纪安达卢西亚犹太塔木德学者、语法学家、商人、政治家、诗人，格拉纳达Taifa王朝的宰相，西班牙穆斯林世界最具政治影响力的犹太人，积极参与公共事业。（为亚非文学bot哀悼）
> 
> 我也不知道我在胡写些啥……
> 
> 我是垃圾


End file.
